The Batchlorette Sir Spam Edition
by sir-spam-the-spam-pirate
Summary: A horde of anime males find themselves stranded on a island paradice with a hotel, an ex-priest host, and even worse, a ferret demon playing as the batchlorette!


The Bachlorette  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from any of the stuff that I don't own. Sir Spam, on the other hand, is mine, as is Pelstos. Use them, and be attacked by my Rabid penguin army: Special Lawyer Division!!  
  
Contestants: (InuYasha) InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Naraku (Fruits basket) Shigure, Hatori, Kyo, Yuki (Cowboy Bebop) Spike, Jet, Vicious (Witch Hunter Robin) Amon, Michel (Trigun) Vash, Knives, Legato (Sorcerer Hunters) Gateau, Marron, Carrot (Saber Marionette J) Otaru (Lupin 111) Lupin, Jigen, Goemon (Ruroni Kenshin) Kenshin, Sano (Yu Yu Hakasho) Hiei (Naruto) Naruto, Kakashi, and my own personal Hatori the fish. Other characters: Sir Spam (the bachlorette), Pelstos (announcer), Sir Pan, Sir Spork, and Sir Squirrel (creepy people that are just hanging around because they have no one better to harass than Sir Spam)  
  
Inuyasha: *standing on the beach of a beautiful island with a bunch of other guys* O.O um... *gulp*  
  
Amon: *cocks gun*  
  
Spike: *glares at Vicious*  
  
Vicious: *glares at Spike*  
  
Spike: *draws gun*  
  
Vicious: *draws sword*  
  
Pelstos: *walks in front of the group and looks at Spike and Vicious* Nice drawings... his is better *points at Vicious*  
  
Lupin: *pick pockets Pelstos* heh heh heh  
  
Pelstos: *grabs Lupin* How dare you! *throws him on a raft*  
  
Jigen and Geomon: O.O L-Lupin! *jumps on raft after him and they float out to sea*  
  
Pelstos: *cocks huge gun and holds it over sholder.*  
  
All: O.O()  
  
Sir Spam: *floats in on her pirate ship, The Spam Bucket, and boards the shore. Waves to Harry, Roadie, and the rest of her crew. Raxoth, her albino ferret, is perched on her sholder. A fish is residing in a glass bowl in Spam's hand*  
  
Hatori the Fish: 'omgomg they're out to get me they're gunna get me!' *swims around fraintically in his bowl* 'what am I gunna do? I gotta get away, get away from them. They're gunna kill me they're gunna kill me and eat my dead rotting corpse. Omg omg omg...'*shoots self and floats to the top*  
  
Sir Spam: *shrugs and throws the bowl into the ocean* Pelstos: Right-o! Now that our Bachlorette is here, we can all begin!  
  
Guys: O.O()??  
  
Sir Pan: *walks over to Shigure and begins stuffing him into a really small sack inconspisiously*  
  
Sir Spam: *notices, but doesn't care*  
  
Raxoth: *begins sniffing the contestants. He gets to Naraku and begins to gouge out his eyes*  
  
Naraku: *panicked screaming*ahhh! Ah! Ah ! ahhhhhH!!!! ( ).( ) my eyes! He gouged out my eyes!! *runs crying into the hotel*  
  
Inuyasha: I'm going to kill you Naraku! *goes chasing after him*  
  
Pelstos: ......................................... ooookkkk... now that that's out of the way, we can begin! This here is Sir Spam!  
  
Sir Spam: *chews on some unidentifiable meat and spits onto the ground, tail twitching irritably*  
  
Contestants: o.O  
  
Sir Spam: *wanders up to Yuki, who has formed a click with Spike, Amon, and Marron. Growls menacingly*  
  
Yuki: I think that means I lose! Hehe....  
  
Pelstos: me too! Guards?  
  
Penguin Army: Special Guards Unit: *walk in wearing sun glasses and drag Yuki away*  
  
Naruto: um, may I be excused on the excuse of me trying to be a ninja?  
  
Pelstos: *thinks about this for a moment. Pulls out a clipboard. Crosses several things out.* Sound's good, you're out!  
  
Naruto: *sighs in relief* um, how do I get out of here?  
  
Penguin Army: Special Cannon Care Unit: *prepares cannon*  
  
Naruto: O.O()  
  
Penguin Army: Special Cannon Care Unit: *stuffs Naruto into the cannon*  
  
Naruto: *shot out of the cannon and flys into a speck on the horizon, screaming*  
  
Pelstos: *crosses something else out on his clipboard and stuffs it into something inside his robe*  
  
Constestants: ._.  
  
Harry Potter: Um, I think I'm on the wrong set...  
  
Pelstos: .....  
  
Harry Potter: *walks through a random door in the 'set'*  
  
Jet: *heads slowly for the spot where Harry went through*  
  
Other contestants: *blink then Rush hurridly after Jet*  
  
Jet: *opens door and runs through*  
  
Contestants: *watch as Jet runs in from the other side of the scene and strait into a horde of flesh eating cannonball cannibals *  
  
Pelstos: well then! *claps hands together and eyes Sir Pan as she drags away a large sag that is moving violently away* Time to get to the rooms! Everyone shall have a separate LOCKED room! ^_^  
  
Contestants: *glance at Sir Spam and sigh in relieve as they are handed each a key with a room number on it*  
  
Sir Spam: *is handed a list of all the contestants and what room they are in, and then is handed a large keyring of all the keys needed to get into the rooms while sharpening her claws*  
  
Contestants: O.O 


End file.
